Quitter Fairy Tail
by RoseBlackJewel
Summary: Depuis que Lissana est rentrée, c'est l'horreur pour les membres de la guilde qui ne la connaissaient pas avant. Pas qu'elle soit désagréable, au contraire, elle est extrêmement gentille. Le problème alors? La réaction de la guilde qui les ignore royalement. Voilà une nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je n'ai pas d'idée de couple pour le moment.
1. Chapter 1 Partir

POV Lucy

A peine deux semaines et pourtant je n'en peux déjà plus ! Deux semaines que nous sommes revenues d'Edoras et que Lissana est revenue. Il ne faut pas mal interpréter mes mots, j'apprécie vraiment Lissana. Le problème n'est pas elle, ni son retour mais plutôt la manière dont la guilde à réagit.

En revenant je me rappelle que j'étais tellement heureuse de voir la guilde dans un tel état. Ils avaient tous l'air tellement heureux. Je ne me suis pas incrustée dans leur bonheur, ayant confiance en mes camarades

Mais rien ne s'est passé comme je l'avais pensée. J'avais cru et espérée qu'une fois l'euphorie des retrouvailles passées, tout reprendrait son court. Je reprendrais les missions avec mon équipe et de temps en temps je laisserais ma place à Lissana, voir même je lui laisserais définitivement ma place et trouverais une autre équipe. Ce n'était pas un problème. Je savais que Lissana les apprécier vraiment et eux aussi.

Alors je m'étais résolu dès que je l'avais vu ici de retour à demander à Levy, Wendy où Gadjeel voire même à Juvia de faire équipe avec moi. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'on en arriverait là.

Une ignorance totale. L'impression d'être un fantôme invisible, de ne plus exister à part aux yeux de quelque uns. L'impression d'être trahis par mes amis les plus proches.

L'impression de n'avoir jamais existé à leurs yeux et de n'avoir été qu'une roue de secours, juste là pour palier à l'absence de Lissana.

Mes amis et ma famille m'ont oublié à une vitesse qui me dégoûte, faisant naître des sentiments horriblement douloureux en moi.

Je n'ai rien laissé paraître et je me suis rapproché des personnes dans le même cas que moi. Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir été oubliée.

Gadjeel, Juvia, Wendy, Charuru et Panther Lily avaient eux aussi été oublié. Tous ceux qui avaient connu la guilde après Lissana été devenue des fantômes aux yeux de tous. Même Happy avait fini par oublier Charuru !

Pourtant une personne continuée à nous parler et en soit c'est très paradoxale : Lissana. Elle était la seule à nous accorder de l'attention, enfin quand elle le pouvait. Il faut dire que la guilde l'accaparait au-delà du possible.

Pour finir, nous avons formé une équipe tous ensemble, le maître n'y a pas vu d'objection.

La guilde nous dégoutait tellement à cause de ses actions que nous enchaînions missions sur missions pour les revoir le moins possible. A chaque fois que nous revenions à la guilde, nous étions de plus en plus dégoutés. La maître le voyait bien et nous regardait toujours avec un air triste et on sentait bien qu'il été déçu de ses enfants.

Aujourd'hui c'est la goutte d'eau qui à fait déborder le vase.

Aujourd'hui c'était mon anniversaire et j'étais toujours invisible. J'ai passé une très mauvaise journée, la plus part du temps dehors, ne voulant pas voir l'indifférence de la guilde et ne voulant pas rentrer chez moi.

J'ai finis par rentrer chez moi en colère comme jamais mais à peine avais-je refermé la porte que la lumière s'est allumée.

?: Surprise !

Lissana : Joyeux anniversaire, Lu-chan !

Gadjeel: Gehehe Un an de plus Bunny-Girl.

Juvia & Wendy: Felicitation, Lucy-san/ Lucy-nee.

Charuru: Hum. Bon anniversaire.

Lily: Lucyyy ! Joyeux anniversaire !

Lucy:*grand sourire* Arigato Mina!

Lissana: Faisons la fête!

Tous: Ouai!

Alors pour cette fois, nous avons fait abstraction de la guilde et fêté mon anniversaire jusque tard dans la nuit.

Lucy : Lissana, tu dois rentrer Mira va s'inquiéter pour toi !

Lissana : Tu as raison. J'y vais. Bonne nuit !

Tous : Bonne nuit Lissana !

Gadjeel : Bon je vais y aller aussi.

Lucy : Attends. Je dois vous parler !

Mon ton est sérieux, ils sentent que c'est quelque chose d'important.

Lucy : J'ai pris une décision. Ça me coute beaucoup mais je ne supporte plus tout ça. Je vais quitter Fairy Tail.

Wendy : Quoi ? Mais Lucy-nee…

Lucy :*la coupe* Je sais Wendy, Fairy Tail a été une vraie famille pour moi, mais actuellement ils ne m'apportent plus que douleur, souffrance et colère. Ils nous ont oublié, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester là-bas. Tu sais Fairy Tail a toujours été un rêve pour moi depuis toute petite, mais cette guilde a changée et agit comme si nous n'avions jamais existé. Je n'ai plus rien à y faire. Leur ignorance et leur indifférence me fait de plus en plus mal chaque jour. Je ne le supporte plus.

Gadjeel : Et qu'es ce que tu vas faire, une fois partie ?

Lucy : Une chose est sûr c'est que je ne rejoindrais pas d'autre guilde, du moins pas pour le moment. Il faut que je digère ce qu'il vient de nous arriver. Je pense que je vais voyager et m'entraîner sérieusement pour devenir plus forte. Ensuite je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas de plan tout tracé, je ne sais même pas quel chemin je vais suivre.

Juvia : Juvia vient avec toi. Elle ne supporte plus d'être ignorée par tout le monde et encore plus par Grey-sama.

Wendy : Je viens aussi. C'est douloureux de rester là-bas. Fairy Tail m'a aidée quand ma guilde a disparue mais maintenant elle m'ignore. Alors je pars avec toi, grande-sœur.

Charuru : Moi, je suis Wendy.

Gadjeel : Gehe, je vais pas vous laissez toutes seules face au monde. Je vous accompagne.

Lily : Bien, alors je viens aussi.

Lucy : Arigato mina, mais vous êtes sûr de votre choix ?

Tous : Oui !

Lucy : Alors on part dans une semaine, le temps de préparer toutes nos affaires. En attendant vous pouvez rester chez moi qu'on organise tout ça. D'accord ?

Tous : Aye !

Nous nous sommes tous couchés.

Le lendemain nous ne sommes pas allés à la guilde.

J'ai sorti une carte du pays et nous avons choisis ensemble d'un itinéraire et ça va nous prendre du temps pour parcourir tout ce chemin, plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années.

Cela fait, je les emmène faire les magasins. Avec toutes les missions réalisées, nous avons beaucoup d'argent.

Comme j'avais envie de changement, j'ai acheté des vêtements particuliers qui rejoignent le style de Gadjeel : rebelle et un peu gothique. A ma plus grande surprise, Wendy, Juvia et Charuru ont fait de même. Nous nous retrouvons toutes en noires, avec des habits qui nous vont très bien je dois l'avouer.

Pour finir, chacun d'entre nous achète une cape noire, basique avec une grande capuche. Elles sont cependant personnalisées. La mienne à des volutes dorées, celle de Gadjeel grises métallique, pour Juvia, on dirait que de l'eau c'est glissée dans sa cape. Pour Wendy, de l'air et pour Charuru et Lily, les volutes sont respectivement blanches et noires.

Après ça nous formons une réserve de vivres assez importante et achetons de grands sacs à dos. En sachant ce que nous voulons faire, il est plus pratique d'avoir un grand sac qu'une valise.

Nous rentrons chez moi et commençons à faire nos bagages.

Lucy : Mina, je pense que l'on peut partir demain. En plus un train est programmé pour la ville de Crocus tôt le matin. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Juvia : Juvia pense que c'est une bonne idée. Mais et pour Fairy Tail ?

Lucy : On a deux choix, où on y va maintenant où on y va demain matin. Vous préférez quoi ?

Gadjeel : Je préfère qu'on y aille maintenant, comme ça on part directement demain et on peut dire adieu à Lissana.

Wendy : Je suis d'accord.

Juvia : Juvia aussi.

Charuru : Comme vous voulez.

Lily : Je pense comme Gadjeel.

Lucy : Alors nous irons un peu plus tard, quand il ne restera quasiment plus personne. Finissons nos bagages. Je vais prévenir ma propriétaire. Vous devriez faire de même. Je lui laisse tous mes meubles.

Je les entends décider de faire de même, nous payons ce que nous devons pour le loyer puis on se retrouve devant la guilde.

Il est presque minuit et nous entrons tout doucement habillé normalement pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Ils sont tous en train de ronfler par terre, complètement soul. Seul le maître est à peu près sobre, ce qui est étonnant d'ailleurs. Je pense qu'il avait compris que nous allions venir.

Maître :*chuchote* Dans mon bureau.

Nous acquiesçons et montant dans ce bureau en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Maître : *doucement* Votre choix est fait n'es-ce pas ?

Lucy : Oui. Nous quittons Fairy Tail.

Maître : *triste* Je sais également pourquoi. Puis-je vous demander de prendre ce lacrima avec vous pour que je puisse prendre de vos nouvelles ?

Lucy :*souris* Je suis d'accord. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Juvia : Juvia est d'accord.

Wendy et Charuru : Nous aussi.

Gadjeel et Lily : Comme vous voulez.

Lucy : Dans ce cas on le prend mais j'aimerai que vous ne donniez de nos nouvelles qu'à Lissana et à personne d'autre. Si jamais ils s'aperçoivent de notre absence dîtes leur que vous ne savez rien à part que nous avons quitté la guilde.

Maître : Très bien. Mais pourquoi donner des nouvelles à Lissana ? N'es ce pas à cause d'elle que vous avez décidés de partir ?

Juvia : Non, pas du tout. Juvia dit que ce n'est pas de la faute de Lissana si nous partons mais que c'est celle de la guilde. Lissana est notre amie et la seule à part vous qui nous voyez encore.

Maître : Je vois. Je ferais ce que vous me dîtes. Dès que vous sortirez du bâtiment, votre marque s'effacera. Vous connaissez les trois règles à respecter quand vous quittez Fairy Tail ?

Wendy : Premièrement : Tu ne dois pas révéler d'informations sensibles sur Fairy Tail à d'autres aussi longtemps que tu vivras !

Gadjeel : Deuxièmement : Tu ne dois pas avoir de contacts non-autorisés avec d'anciens clients ou tirer d'eux des profits personnels !

Juvia : Troisièmement : Même si nous empruntons des chemins différents, on doit toujours demeurer aussi fort que l'on peut.

Lucy : Tu ne dois jamais traiter ta propre vie comme quelque chose d'insignifiant !  
Tu ne dois jamais oublier les amis que tu aimes...tant que tu vivras!

Maître : Vous avez grandi mes enfants. Faites bon voyage et sachez que les portes de…

Tous :*le coupe* …Fairy Tail vous serons toujours ouvertes.

Nous lui avons tourné le dos et sommes sorti de son bureau en faisant pour la dernière fois le signe de Fairy Tail.

Nous sommes redescendus dans la salle principale et avons trouvé Lissana. Nous l'avons réveillée avec délicatesse et l'avons serré dans nos bras chacun notre tour, même Gadjeel.

A ce moment elle a compris nos intentions et a commencé à pleurer en silence. Pas besoin de mot pour expliquer ce que nous ressentions tous. Un moment de parfaite compréhension entre nous.

Puis nous sommes partis comme nous étions venus, sans bruits et sans déranger. Nous avons entendus le maître descendre et prendre Lissana qui sanglotait en silence dans ses bras.

Nous sommes rentrés chez moi, les autres ayant rendus leur logement.

On a passé la nuit serré les uns contre les autres, même Gadjeel, comme des frères et sœurs.

Le lendemain on se réveille tôt et nous nous habillons de nos nouveaux habits ainsi que de nos capes avant de prendre nos sacs et de partir en direction de la gare.

Malheureusement pour nous, il semble que Natsu, Grey, Erza et Lissana doivent faire une mission à Crocus et prennent le même train que nous.

Heureusement que j'avais réservé les billets et que nous occupons complètement une cabine, comme ça ils ne peuvent pas se mettre avec nous. Nous ne voulons surtout pas les voir.

Manque de chance, ils s'installent dans la cabine juste derrière nous. On va entendre Natsu vomir, Grey râler et Erza crier.

Nous les ignorons et parlons à voix basse entre nous. Gadjeel n'a pas le mal des transports, Wendy lui a lancé son Troia.

Puis nous finissons par nous endormir. Je me réveille la première et constate que je sers d'oreiller à Gadjeel et Lily, l'un bave sur mon épaule et l'autre ronfle sur mes genoux.

Quand à Wendy elle dort sur l'épaule de Juvia qui a la tête posée sur la vitre et Charuru sur ses genoux.

Je réveille d'abord Gadjeel, un exploit vu que je réussis rapidement alors qu'il a le sommeil lourd. Puis Lily. Juvia se réveille et réveille Wendy et Charuru.

Nous sommes arrivés à Crocus et descendons du train. Le seul problème ? Natsu me fonce dessus en voulant sortir au plus vite. Il se retrouve sa tête entre mes seins alors que je suis allongée par terre sur le quai de la gare.

J'entends Gadjeel ricaner pendant que Juvia, Wendy et les exceeds essayent de ne pas rires.

Je me relève doucement et il se lève aussi l'air gêné. Je ne le regarde même pas et pars en direction de mes camarades. Je récupère mon sac, l'enfile sur mon dos et nous nous sauvons.

Enfin nous essayons, mais Erza en apprenant ce qu'il s'est passé nous rattrape et force Natsu à s'incliner à genoux devant moi pour se faire pardonner. On se retient tous de rire.

Je module ma voix et leur explique que ce n'est rien mais que s'il pouvait éviter de recommencer se serait pas mal. Je leur explique aussi que nous sommes pressés.

Nous arrivons enfin à nous sauver et nous explorons un peu Crocus avant de partir en direction de la forêt. Ce sera notre premier lieu d'entraînement.

Nous passons devant la guilde de Sabertooth et entendons deux gamins discuter entre eux.

?: Moi, mon idole c'est Natsu-san. Un jour je le battrais ! Et toi Rogue, c'est qui ton idole.

Rogue: Gadjeel-san.

Je n'arrive pas à me retenir et je rigole entraînant avec moi Wendy, Juvia et Lily.

Les gamins nous ont entendus et se rapproche de nous.

?: Pourquoi vous rigolez comme ça ?

Lucy :*morte de rire* Alors…comme ça…t'a un…fan…Gadjeel ?

Gadjeel : Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Bunny Girl !

Rogue : Vous êtes Gadjeel-san ?

Gadjeel : En lève le –san, ça me vieillis !

Lucy : Mais tu es vieux comparé à eux. Non tu sais quoi oublie, je veux rester en vie. Bon on a pas que ça à faire, on y va ?

Juvia : Juvia est d'accord.

Wendy : oui, je pense que l'on s'est assez attardé.

Gadjeel : La faute à qui aussi ? Hein ?

Lucy : Roo ça va, ça va. Allez, c'est parti.

Et nous partons en plantant les deux gamins qui semblent abasourdis par notre entrée et notre sortit.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la forêt et nos aventures commencent.

Le maître prend de nos nouvelle une fois par semaine et la vie prend une tournure bien étrange pour nous, faites d'habitudes nouvelles et parfois improbables, par exemple, nous avons pris l'habitude de nous laver tous ensemble dans un lac. C'est assez étrange quand on y pense mais en fait c'est juste une relation frère-sœurs très fortes entre nous tous. Nous nous aimons au-delà de ce que peut concevoir un être humain s'il ne le vit pas.

Si l'un d'entre nous est blessé, nous sommes blessés avec lui et nous souffrons avec lui. Nous n'avons plus de secrets, tout est partagé. Notre lien est de plus en plus fort chaque jour qui passe.

Plus personne ne peut nous séparer maintenant.

* * *

_Voilà une nouvelle histoire._

_Bon très sérieusement je trouve que certaines de mes phrases ne sont pas très françaises. Vous en pensez quoi?_

_Je pense qu'il est temps que je me trouve un(e) correcteur(trice), vous avez quelqu'un à me conseiller?_

_Laissez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre._


	2. Chapter 2 Rencontre

Un an. Un an maintenant que nous avons quitté la guilde.

En un an nous avons bien changés. Wendy, Juvia et moi-même nous sommes bien affirmées. Nous avons plus de confiance en nos compétences. Nos caractères ont changés aussi.

Juvia ne parle plus d'elle à la troisième personne et parle beaucoup de tout et de rien avec Wendy. Wendy qui d'ailleurs a bien grandit et son corps commence à changer pour laisser apercevoir de futures formes. Au niveau caractères, elle n'hésite pas à donner son avis et à crier pour se faire entendre. Gadjeel n'a pas vraiment changé hormis le fait qu'il se confie à nous sans crainte et sans gêne. Charuru est beaucoup plus aimable, mais seulement avec nous et en privée. Lily n'a pas beaucoup changé, juste qu'il ne parle qu'avec nous, en ignorant totalement les gens qu'il ne connait pas. Avec ça il a déjà foutu un vent à plusieurs clients.

Quant à moi, je suis devenue froide et sadique en public mais mon comportement envers eux n'a pas vraiment changé à part qu'il m'arrive de martyriser Gadjeel quand il se fout de ma gueule.

Notre niveau magique a changé aussi. Il a augmenté à tel point que nous pourrions battre Erza sans problème. Nos attaques sont les même pour la plupart mais elles ont augmenté en puissance.

Là où il n'y aurait eu que des dégâts mineurs, maintenant on ne reconnaitrait plus le paysage. Moi je suis capable d'appeler 5 esprits simultanément pendant plusieurs heures sans être fatiguée. Les exceeds ont aussi « débloqués » un nouveau pouvoir. Leur magie leur a toujours permis de voler, elle leur permet aussi de combattre. C'est assez spécial mais quand ils l'utilisent, leurs ailes grandissent et des plumes volent dans l'air. C'est avec ces plumes qu'ils attaquent où se défendent. Croyez-moi, ça peut être très dévastateur. Elles sont aussi affutées que des couteaux.

De la même manière, nous avons aussi entraîné nos corps, nous donnant puissance, souplesse, vitesse, équilibre et agilité. Nous avons aussi appris à nous battre sans magie. Wendy est armée d'un pistolet de sniper pour les tirs à distance et d'un petit pistolet très puissant. Le premier est accroché dans son dos, le second sur sa cuisse gauche. Elle évite le corps à corps, elle n'est pas encore assez puissante.

Juvia étant composée d'eau, fait du corps à corps et est armée de multiple dague accrochées à ses cuisses, ses bras, dans son dos et sur son ventre. Il lui arrive aussi de lancer ses dagues.

Gadjeel lui attaque avec une longue épée, lui permettant d'aller au corps à corps sans trop se rapprocher de son adversaire, le temps qu'il laisse des écailles pousser sur sa peau.

Lily a gardé son épée magique mais possède aussi un petit pistolet comme Wendy. Selon sa taille il utilisera l'un ou l'autre.

Charuru elle peut aussi désormais prendre une forme humanoïde plus grande. Elle manipule les poisons et les gaz. C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes tous insensibilisés à ses armes.

Moi j'ai deux katanas accrochés dans mon dos, une dague à la cuisse en cas de besoin et un bracelet spécial, composé de petites aiguilles. On pourra toujours me demander à quoi ça sert. C'est très simple, il suffit de maîtriser l'acuponcture et une seule de ces misérables aiguilles peut vous faire mourir dans d'horribles souffrances.

Nous formons une équipe de chocs, d'autant plus que nous avons totalement confiance l'un en l'autre.

Notre relation avait encore évoluée, au point que nous nous protégions comme des amants, comme si notre vie était celle des autres. Notre niveau de compréhension est très élevé aussi. Pas besoin de mot ou de regard entre nous. Nos esprits sont comme reliés et nous savons toujours où se situe les autres, ils nous arrivent même de voir ce que voit l'autre et se savoir ce qu'il pense. Comme nous partageons tout, il n'y a pas de gêne entre nous.

Depuis quelque temps, nous en sommes même à rêver ensemble. C'est une expérience assez perturbante au début, mais qui devient assez agréable au fil du temps.

C'est comme si nos âmes s'étaient réunies pour ne plus faire qu'un.

C'est le secret de notre réussite. Un autre point étrange c'est que dans des moments critiques où notre magie ne suffit plus et qu'il nous faudrait celle d'un autre du groupe, nous avons la possibilité d'utiliser une autre magie. Par exemple imaginer que je sois à la poursuite d'un mage noir qui fuit. Il possède la capacité de voler, je peux partager la magie Astria de Lily ou Charuru et des ailes d'exceed adaptée à ma taille pousserons dans mon dos me permettant de voler comme eux.

Je dois avouer que quand nous avons fait cette constatation, nous n'avons pas compris et avons été obligés de faire des recherches pour comprendre et maîtriser car si on ne fait pas attention, on peut aspirer la magie de l'autre.

Nous avons tellement l'habitude maintenant que ce n'est plus un problème.

Aujourd'hui Makaroff nous a contacté et nous a fait part d'une nouvelle qui nous a consternés.

Makaroff : Je suis navré de vous le dire, mais personne ne semble se rappeler de vous. Aujourd'hui seul Lissana est triste.

Lucy : Est-elle à la guilde ?

Makaroff : Oui, elle est ici.

Gadjeel : Alors faites-la…

Juvia :…venir dans votre bureau…

Wendy :…que l'on puisse…

Charuru :…prendre de ses nouvelles…

Lily :…et voir comment elle …

Lucy :…va depuis la…

Tous :…dernière fois.

Makaroff : Euh…Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de faire ? Vous êtes relié au point de pouvoir compléter les phrases des autres sans même vous regarder ?

Lucy : Il semblerait.

Makaroff : C'est une merveilleuse relation que vous entretenez entre vous.

Nous nous sommes contentés de lui offrir un petit sourire. Il nous a laissé et a appelé Lissana qui semblait perplexe vu les questions qu'elle posait. Quand elle nous a vus, elle a commencé à pleurer tout en arborant un grand sourire.

Nous avons discuté un bon moment et Lissana semblait très étonnée du lien qui nous relit. En effet je pense que c'est assez comique en soit quand une phrase commence sur un ton aigüe qui varie avant de finir sur une note grave ou inversement.

Nous avons fini par couper cette conversation et Lissana semblait très heureuse de nous avoir revues.

Nous continuons notre périple dans tout le pays. Notre prochain objectif était de devenir capable de résister à des froids intenses. C'est pour ça que nous nous dirigions vers le plus haut mont de Fiore.

Nous devrons y rester quelque temps alors la première chose à faire sera de trouver un endroit où dormir à long terme et de faire des provisions.

Nous trouvons un village au pied de la chaîne de montagnes. On y apprend qu'il y a un parcourt en plusieurs étapes pour arriver en haut du mont le plus élevé.

Pour cela nous devrons faire 4 haltes de plusieurs mois, le temps d'habituer nos poumons au manque d'air. Enfin, ça c'est ce qui était prévu, mais je ne suis pas sûr que nous restions sur place aussi longtemps. En effet nous n'allions pas rester inactifs et il se trouve que nos capacités d'adaptation sont plutôt impressionnantes.

Bref, nous commençons notre entraînement sans guide dans la montagne. Il nous aurait ralentis.

Nous grimpons et arrivons très vite au premier camp mais nous ne ressentons ni la fatigue ni le manque d'air. Nous prenons donc des provisions et continuons notre chemin malgré les protestations des guides.

Finalement nous ne ressentons un léger manque d'air qu'à partir du 3ème camp.

Alors nous nous arrêtons et commençons un petit entraînement. A savoir courir dans la neige et la glace en tenue légère.

On pourrait nous prendre pour des fous mais même en pleine tempête nous n'avons pas froid. C'est assez déroutant quand on y repense. I peine un an je me serais plaint à Natsu et enfermée dans Horlogium pour ne pas avoir trop froid.

Les gens changent et nous devenons plus forts.

Après ce court entraînement nous ne ressentons aucun manque alors nous reprenons notre chemin, ignorant une fois de plus des guides.

Nous arrivons à une partie de la montagne où il faut que nous escaladions.

Nous méprisons les consignes de sécurités et grimpons les uns à côté des autres sans protections. En fait c'est loin d'être aussi compliqué que ce que disent tous les alpinistes.

Lucy : C'est facile…

Gadjeel : Trop facile.

Wendy : on fait la course ?

Carla : C'est parti !

Nous augmentons la vitesse on grimpe très rapidement ces parois qui ont données du mal à de grands alpinistes.

On reprend notre marche une fois arrivés en haut de notre mur d'escalade. On parle doucement afin d'éviter les avalanches.

Lily : Lissana me manque.

Lucy : A nous aussi. On devrait…

Juvia :…passer la vois un de …

Gadjeel :…de ces jours. Ça lui ferait

Carla :…plaisir.

Lucy : Ok. Alors a la fin de cet entraînement, on ira lui faire la surprise. Ok ?

Tous : Ok !

On grimpe jusqu'au dernier camp où on passe la nuit.

_Rêve_

_Une magnifique femme nous apparut à tous. Elle avait de long cheveux blanc flottant autour de son corps frêle mais pourtant fort._

_« Ecoutez-moi bien enfants des dragons._

_Il est tant que vous réveillez vos véritables pouvoirs._

_Vous n'êtes pas complets. Le seul moyen pour que vous soyez à nouveau entier est que vous retrouviez vos souvenirs et vos véritables pouvoirs. _

_Pour cela, terminé votre entraînement sur terre. _

_Quand il sera terminé je vous recontacterai et vous expliquerai qui vous êtes._

_Enfants liés plus que vous le croyez, dormez de votre plus beau sommeil._

_Morphée veille sur vos rêves. »_

_Fin Rêve_

On se réveille en sursaut. Le soleil se lève à peine et nous sommes en nages dans nos couchettes.

Lucy : Qu'es ce que ça veut dire ?

Juvia : Aucune idée.

Wendy : Elle a dit qu'elle nous recontactera non ?

Gadjeel : Ouai.

Lily : Alors concentrons-nous sur notre entraînement.

Carla : Et repensons à ce rêve quand nous l'auront fini.

Lucy : C'est une bonne idée. Allez, allons manger.

Tous : A table !

Nous mangeons un délicieux petit déjeuner puis reprenons notre marche pour trouver un endroit où s'entraîner calmement sans attirer l'attention.

Enfin, on tombe sur ce qui ressemble à une clairière entouré d'arbres. A se demander comment ils ont poussés là.

Il y a un lac sur le côté. Il est gelé mais on devrait pouvoir s'y laver.

Bien sûr tout est gelé.

Carla : Allez, on monte le camp !

Tout le monde s'active à monter une tente assez grande pour nous tous dans un coin de la clairière. Comme ça, on a tout le reste de la clairière pour s'entraîner.

Une fois le camp monté, on se positionne loin les uns des autres et le combat commence.

J'attaque Gadjeel avec mes katanas mais ces traîtres m'attaquent tous ensembles en un unisson raid puissant.

Je place ma jambe droite derrière l'autre et place mes mains devant moi.

Lucy : Déviations !

Je murmure et pivote sur moi-même. L'attaque suis mon mouvement et passe à côté de moi sans me toucher.

J'ai un sourire vainqueur lorsque je me tourne vers eux. Ils me regardent avec des grands yeux.

Tous : Apprends-nous !

Lucy : Bien sû…

Je suis coupé dans ma phrase par un grand bruit comme si quelqu'un s'était pris notre attaque.

A peine cette pensée a-t-elle fait le tour de nos esprits qu'on court vers l'endroit où notre attaque à atterrit.

J'aperçois un homme sur le ventre couvert d'une cape.

Nous nous mettons en cercle autour de lui. Nous nous rapprochons et constatons qu'il est salement amoché mais pas seulement à cause de notre attaque.

Il a subi plusieurs combats avant au vu de ces blessures.

Nous le portons jusqu'à notre tente et l'installons confortablement. Je ferme la tente et appelle Virgo pour qu'elle apporte des vêtements chaud à la taille de l'inconnu.

Il est glacé.

Wendy le déshabille pour ne lui laisser que son caleçon et sa cape avec sa capuche. Le tatouage sur son corps me rappelle quelqu'un.

Illumination ! Je transmets ma pensée à tous et leurs yeux s'écarquillent.

Wendy : Tu penses vraiment que c'est lui ?

Lucy : On a qu'à vérifier. Retire-lui la capuche.

Elle fait ce que je lui demande et le visage de l'inconnu est dévoilé.

Lucy : Ah ! J'avais raison ! C'est bien lui. Mais…

Carla : …il est sérieusement blessé.

Juvia : Oui on ferait mieux de…

Lily :…le soigner.

Gadjeel : C'est parti.

On s'assoit autour de lui et chacun positionne ses mains au-dessus d'une partie de son corps. Nous empruntons le pouvoir de Wendy et nous l'augmentons avec notre propre force magique.

Le corps de l'homme luit de partout et toutes ses blessures, internes et externes se referment.

Son visage se décontractent signe qu'il ne souffre plus. Je le rhabille avec les habits que Virgo m'a donnés. Evidemment assorti aux nôtres.

On le positionne au centre de notre couchette. Il est toujours gelé.

On se couche autour de lui en nous collant à lui, il n'y a rien de mieux que la chaleur humaine pour réchauffer quelqu'un.

D'ailleurs même s'il dort il se colle à nous et enserrant ma taille et celle de Gadjeel qui émet un grognement de mécontentement.

On ricane pendant que Gadjeel nous insulte de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables.

Il se dégage et laisse sa place à Wendy.

Finalement nous nous endormons tous le sourire aux lèvres. C'est une nuit sans rêve.

Je me réveille la première et voit le torse de notre invité en face de mon visage.

Ses bras me serrent contre lui. J'essaie de me dégager mais il grogne et me serre plus fort.

Je pousse un soupir et me résigne à attendre qu'il se réveille.

Au bout de dix minutes, sa respiration se fait moins profonde et ses yeux commencent à papillonner.

Il les ouvre enfin. Ses yeux restent dans le vague puis ils se focalisent enfin et je vois ces sourcils se froncer.

Il doit se demander où il se trouve.

Il ne s'est toujours pas rendu compte qu'il me serre dans ces bras.

Lucy : Bien dormi ?

Je demande tout bas.

Il sursaute et baisse les yeux vers moi. Il me lâche et commence à ouvrir la bouche.

Je plaque ma main sur sa bouche et lui intime le silence. Je me lève doucement et lui fait signe de faire de même. On s'habille puis on sort de la tente sans faire de bruit.

Lucy : Maintenant je peux répondre à tes questions.

?: Qu'es ce que vous faites ici ? Vous ne devriez pas être à Fairy Tail ?

Lucy : Non. Ça fait un an qu'on a quitté Fairy Tail parce qu'ils nous ignoraient depuis le retour de Lissana.

?: Qu'es ce que tu racontes Blondie ? Lissana est morte !

Lucy : Non, elle n'est pas morte. Il y a deux ans, elle a été emportée par un anima sur un monde parallèle au notre.

?: Qu'es ce que tu dis ? Tu lis trop de livre je crois.

Lucy : Quelle raison aurais-je de te mentir ?

?: *ouvre la bouche puis la ferme* Aucunes en effet.

Lucy : Nous sommes d'accord. Alors quoi d'autre veux-tu savoir ?

?: Pourquoi je me suis réveillé soigné et entre vous ?

Lucy : On t'a trouvé évanouis par terre. Comme c'était de notre faute on t'a ramené et soigné. Ensuite tu étais gelé et comme il y a pas mieux que la chaleur humaine pour se réchauffer, on a dormi avec toi.

?: Comment ça de votre faute si je me suis évanoui ?

Lucy : Tu te souviens de l'attaque que tu t'es pris ?

?: Ouai…Attends, ne me dis pas que c'était vous !

Lucy : Si c'est un unisson raid qu'il on fait et que j'ai dévié. On savait pas que t'étais là et du coup tu te l'est pris à pleine puissance.

?: Ok. Et pourquoi ils t'ont attaqués tous ensembles ?

Lucy : Entraînement en montagne.

?: Ok. Je vois. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous m'avez soigné après ce que j'ai fait à la guilde.

Lucy :*soupir* Es ce que tu te rappelles la Fantasia ? Le dernier geste effectué à ce moment-là ? Il est toujours valable. Tu n'es peut-être plus membres mais nous avons fait la promesse à ce moment de te protéger. Je pensais que tu le savais Luxus.

Luxus : Eh bien merci. Mais vous n'êtes plus membres de Fairy Tail, alors pourquoi ?

Lucy : Tu es têtu !

Wendy : C'est parce que…

Gadjeel :…une promesse que…

Lily :…fait une…

Juvia :…constellationniste…

Carla :…est toujours…

Tous :…toujours tenus !

Lucy : Tu as ta réponse.

Luxus : Quand es ce que vous êtes arrivés ?

Tous : Depuis « Tu te souviens l'attaque que tu t'es pris ? » !

Je les avais sentis arrivé même si je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il n'intervenait pas.

Luxus : D'accord eh bien je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier ou pas. C'est à cause de vous que je me suis évanoui. Je vais y aller maintenant.

Lucy : Et qu'es ce que tu vas faire ?

Luxus : Voyager.

Lucy : Pourquoi ne pas voyager avec nous ?

Luxus : Et puis quoi encore ?

Lucy : *soupir* Être seul lors d'un voyage est loin d'être amusant et tu le sais. Nous n'interférerons pas si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Wendy : Mais tu seras toujours le bienvenue ici.

Gadjeel : Si un jour tu veux voyager avec nous ou juste avoir un peu de compagnie après tout…

Tous : …tout le monde peut vouloir de la solitude mais es-tu sûr de pouvoir la supporter ?

Luxus : Je…Je…D'accord, je viens avec vous !

* * *

_Voilà la suite._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plait._

_Laissez moi un comm's._

_Pour Melli: J'accepte ta proposition mais situ pouvais m'envoyer un message parce que je ne peux pas répondre à tes comms._


End file.
